


A Girl Once

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [21]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a girl, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Once

There was a girl, once. He hadn't thought of her in years, but there was a girl.

They met in New York, when he first moved to the States. Her aunt ran the herb shop below his apartment, and Missouri was there every day, learning and working under her aunt's tutelage.

He knew they dabbled in the occult - it was impossible not to know that, with wolf's bane and witch hazel in the shop - but the rent was cheap and they gave him no reason for complaint. Besides, Missouri was nice, in that serene way which reminded him a little of his sister (though it was also very apparent she was not his sister, especially in the summer, when she wore tiny shorts and shirts which revealed that lovely expanse of ebony skin across her torso).

And then one day during the summer, when they were shooting the shit on the front stoop, she frowned up at him and said, "Alfred, when are you leaving for Gotham?"

To say he was startled would be an understatement. After all, he'd not said a word to anyone about moving to Gotham. "I don't know what you mean by that, Missouri."

"Gotham," she repeated. "You'll be leaving soon. When?"

"I - I don't know."

She nodded. "I expected as much." She bit her lip and stood up. "Will you write to me when you go?"

Alfred could only smile. "Of course I will."

"You'll forget," she assured him and kissed his cheek before stepping inside the herb shop.


End file.
